


Velocovictor

by HisogonAndKillugon (ROAnoaZoro)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROAnoaZoro/pseuds/HisogonAndKillugon
Summary: crack fanfiction of Yuri and Victor. (I spell the way it is in the subbed. Have a problem? Contact whoever subbed it and fight them)





	

Yuri looked at Victor and Victor looked at Yuri. Victor knew that their passion grew with every day. The fire inside of his stomach was so strong. Victor didn't know if he would be able to hold back much longer. Victor brought his hand up to Yuri's chin and stroked it gently "Yuri..." he said, watching Yuri's reaction intently. "V-Victor?" Yuri asked, surprised. Victor was a predator and Yuri was his prey. Victor's intense stare held the intense qualities of a velociraptor and Yuri shivered. That gaze almost rendered Yuri helpless. "Yuri," Victor repeated and Yuri almost choked on his gum. Victor pulled Yuri's head in for a kiss and swirled their tongues around, stealing Yuri's gum. "This is a nice flavor," he commented before yanking Yuri's shirt off. Yuri's eyes widened in surprise. You'd think he'd be used to this by now, but no. Victor grabbed an end of the gum and started to stretch it out, before placing it vertically on Yuri's chest. The gum started on Yuri's pecks and stretched down to Yuri's bellybutton. Victor brought his face down and licked the full length of the gum. Yuri squealed like a pterodactyl at the erotic action. Victor stuck his tongue inside of Yuri's bellybutton and slowly began to get the gum back up. He gripped Yuri's side and Yuri moaned in pleasure. Victor pulled down Yuri's pants down and seductively placed the gum around his finger and then mimed as though he was sucking his finger off. Victor's finger was now coated with gum and spit. Victor used his other hand to flip Yuri over before shoving his finger up Yuri's ass.

"Oh, God! Victor, fuck me!" Yuri yodeled and Victor continued to stick his gum-coated finger in and out of Yuri's ass. "P-please!" Yuri asked. Victor yanked his finger out of Yuri's ass and pulled Yuri off of the bed so that he could grab Yuri's dick. Victor took the gum and wrapped it around Yuri's dick. "Beg me to fuck you," Victor commanded. "I beg you! Fuck me!" Victor grinned, "Say 'please fuck me, Sir Velociraptor.'" Yuri squealed out the words "Please fuck me, Sir Velociraptor!" Victor happily complied by throwing his pants off and ramming his dick so far up Yuri's ass that Yuri did a beautiful velociraptor screech. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Victor grabbed Yuri's sides and fucked Yuri as hard as he possibly could, listening to the sound of Yuri screeching. Victor moved Yuri around so that he could hit his G-spot square and Yuri's screeching went from velociraptor to baby triceratops. "Ah yes! Right there, Sir Velociraptor!" Victor laughed maniacally "MMMM! God, you are so tight!" This went on for about thirty minutes, both men clearly enjoying themselves. Victor was reaching his end, but Yuri was now riding his dick. 'This boy will never be sated,' Victor thought to himself as he reached over to give Yuri the best handjob he possibly could.

He wanted Yuri to cum before him. Unfortunately, Yuri's insatiable desires made this impossible, but Victor did try his best. He came right inside of Yuri's ass and then grabbed his cum and used it and the gum to jack Yuri the rest of the way off, sometimes just flicking Yuri's dick and watching as it throbbed. Finally, Yuri came with a beautiful screeching sound and they both lay there panting on the bed. "Was it good for you?" Yuri asked through his pants. "Oh yeah," Victor replied. "You?" Yuri laughed a little "Oh yeah." Victor smiled, happy that his little baby triceratops was satisfied.


End file.
